1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a computer-readable storage medium for storing a computer program that controls the digital photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital photographing apparatuses convert an optical signal that has passed through an optical system including lens, iris, etc., into an electrical signal in an image pickup device to photograph a subject. The optical system focuses the incident light from the subject on to the image pickup device and controls the amount of light and depth of the captured image of the subject.
Users of digital photographing apparatuses often evaluate the quality of digital photographing apparatuses based on the quality of the images captured.